La rivalidad comienza
by Katra Belikov
Summary: Finalmente luego de meses de aburrimiento, Kageura Masato - líder y Ace del Escuadrón Kageura- encuentra a un nuevo rival: Kuga Yuma.


**Advertencia:** Este fic será un Oneshot de mi completa autoría, si lo lees en otra parte por favor házmelo saber. Di NO AL PLAGIO.

 _World Trigger_ pertenece al GRAN Daisuke Ashihara, este fic solo hace uso de sus personajes sin ningún fin de lucro… Sin embargo, Ashihara-sempai, si lees esto, bájale a las mini-vacaciones, necesito mis dosis de WT más seguido D:

Para terminar, este fic se ubica entre el Manga 109 y el 115, así que es obvio que no me hago responsable por el Spoiler.

* * *

"Finalmente luego de meses de aburrimiento, Kageura Masato - líder y Ace del Escuadrón Kageura- encuentra a un nuevo rival: Kuga Yuma."

* * *

 **Escuadrón** **Kageura**

— Si quieres llegar al rango A, primero debes derrotarnos. Enano — Kageura Masato miro con furia al pequeño idiota que Kou trajo antes de seguir su camino para abandonar la sala de clasificación individual del Rango B. Se retiro gruñendo entre dientes al sentir las punzadas producto de su _Side_ Effect*: resignación de Kou, incertidumbre y emoción del enano peliblanco y miedo del resto de agentes en el lugar. El segundo era el interesante sin embargo.

Luego de unos segundos, Masato suspiro con alivio mientras se deslizaba por uno de los pasillos secundarios de la base. El idiota de Kou lo había llamado a un lugar muy concurrido donde seria inevitable que la atención cayera sobre él; la ráfaga de puñaladas proveniente de todas direcciones casi hace que atacara a todas las cucarachas que se vanaglorian de estar en Border sin ningún tipo de habilidad decente y aparte se atrevían a menospreciarlo. Mejor era salir de aquel lugar antes de meterse en mas problemas...

Repentinamente el pelinegro se detuvo: — ¡Maldición! — Escupió repentinamente mientras un grupo de chicos de Rango C cercanos se alejaban corriendo asustados. El líder del escuadrón B-02 ni siquiera los noto pues recordó a los dos primeras cucarachas a las que había atacado en un arranque de furia.

 _"Hikari me pateara el culo cuando se entere"_ Pensó al recordar como su Operadora era la que deseaba volver al Rango A con mas anhelo el equipo y como se ponía cuando sus constantes infracciones les costaba puntos.

— "... Trata de leer mi mente, tienes ese _Side Effect_ ¿no?" — Al recordar las palabras del Enano, Kage tenso sus músculos listo para pelear. El era la clase de persona que se tomaba los retos en serio y el pequeño Ace de Tamakoma le había provocado a sabiendas de eso. ¿Quien le había dicho de su jodida habilidad? Probablemente Kou -el bastardo que parecía tener fe en el niño-; pero eso no era importante, si Kuga Yuma no tenia talento solo seria comida de bestia.

* * *

 _"No esta TAN mal"_

Incluso alguien tan bruto y tosco para él podía darse cuenta de eso al ver los vídeos de la Batallas de Tamakoma 2 donde el pequeño peliblanco había derrotado no solo a dos equipo de rango B inferior en un instante, sino también al Equipo Arafume y a Suzumari 2 -con sus respectivos Aces: Arafume y Kou-. Su forma de pelear era parecida a la suya: un manojo de movimientos intuitivos y agresivos que desconcertaban al enemigo. Definitivamente el peliblanco seria una presa a lo sumo divertida en la próxima batalla aunque con la intervención del estirado de Ninomiya y Azuma-san su plan de un enfrentamiento directo no seria sencillo de realizar, sin contar a la escoria molesta que siempre les acompañaba. Kage confiaba en que por lo menos Yuzuru y Zoe hiciera su trabajo.

Mientras Kage se encontraba completamente concentrado en la imagen de la pantalla donde el Ace de Tamakoma daba el golpe final a Kou, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente...

— ¡Wow! ¡Kage esta mirando los registros! — Exclamo el artillero del equipo sin poder creer lo que veía.

— Tal vez vaya a nevar — Siguió el pequeño francotirador impresionado.

Mientras la punzada de incredulidad apuñalaba a Masato por la espalda, este se giro furioso: — ¡Oi, denme un respiro!.

— ¡Finalmente estas motivado! ¡Estoy tan feliz! — Siguió el chico de huesos anchos fingiendo secar lagrimas rebeldes de su rostro.

El pelinegro maldijo entre dientes acercándose amenazadoramente a su compañero: — ¡Solo estaba disfrutando la derrota de Kou y Arafume!.

Mientras la discusión seguía su curso, ninguno de los mayores noto como Ema se acercaba a la computadora con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas: _"Tal vez debería ver los registros de Tamakoma también..."_

* * *

 **— ¡Y así se acabo el tiempo, el encuentro ha terminado! El resultado final es 3 vs 2 vs 2 vs 1 ¡El escuadrón Ninomiya tiene la victoria!**

* * *

— ¡Maldito Ninomiya! ¿¡Quien mierda se cree que es para acabar con mi presa!? — Y con una patada, el Ace pelinegro derrumbo una silla de la sala de operaciones del equipo B-02. El segundo mejor tirador de Border -un titulo falso pues Izumi ni llegaba a los pies de Nino- había arruinado sus planes por completo con su estúpido y mortal _Hound*_. Al demonio su pelea con el Enano.

— ¡Oh, Kage esta haciendo un berrinche! ¿Sera porque Nino nos gano otra vez?— Pregunto despistadamente Kitazoe mientras abría un paquete de bocadillos.

— ¡Oi Zoe, cierra la maldita boca! Ninomiya simplemente paso sobre ti, ¡tu desempeño fue una basura! — Devolvió el líder del equipo gruñendo.

— Hice todo lo que pude y mi asistencia te ayudo contra los asaltantes del equipo de Azuma-san, lo hice bien.

— ¡No, no fue así!.

— ¿Que opinas Hikari? — Y el artillero se giro hacia la operadora que en ese momento estaba roja y en silencio, claramente enojada.

— ¡No puedo creer que perdiéramos de nuevo contra el escuadrón Ninomiya! — Se limito a exigir gritando antes de girarse hacia Masato — ¡Esto es tu culpa, perdimos porque tu solo querías pelear con Kuga Yuma de Tamakoma!.

El regañado miro a la chica antes de girarse en silencio sabiendo que seguir la pelea con Hikari seria contraproducentes. El chico se giro hacia Yuzuru quien se encontraba cerca de la pantalla viendo fragmentos de la batalla que acababan de tener. La imagen del peliblanco lanzando un ultimo ataque desesperado a Nino apareció y Masato admiro una versión algo tosca de su propio estilo de "látigo _Scorpion*_ ", el chiquillo había imitado su movimiento con solo verlo una sola vez durante la batalla. Ni Kou había podido hacer tal cosa.

— Kuga de Tamakoma — Dijo para si mismo — Es interesante.

Tan absorto estaba el Ace de Kageura que no noto como el menor a su lado se sonrojaba mientras veía a la pequeña francotiradora del Escuadrón Mikumo realizando el _Bail Out_ *.

 _"Lo hizo bien y es valiente"_ Pensó Ema con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Amatori-san, a pesar de tener el mismo problema que Hatohara-senpai, había demostrado su valor en esta batalla. Eso le gustaba.

* * *

 **Side Effect:** En aquellas personas con altas capacidades de Trion, este ejerce una influencia en el organismo que provoca distintos tipos de capacidades extrasensoriales. A esta habilidad se la llama "Side Effect" y depende de la cantidad de Trion del individuo calificándose en rangos: C (Mejora de los sentidos), B (Constitución especial), A (Capacidad sobrehumana) y S (Percepción Extrasensorial).

 **Hound:** Es un Trigger complementario exclusivo para Artilleros y tiradores. El Hound son balas de trion que persigue al enemigo desde cualquier distancia.

 **Scorpion:** Es un Trigger exclusivo para Atacantes. El Scorpion es una hoja de Trion ligera y poco densa no apta pera la defensa, a cambio de eso te permite liberar cuchillas de cualquier parte del cuerpo.

 **Bail Out:** Trigger complementario que se activa a voluntad o cuando el cuerpo de Trion sufre demasiado daño. El Bail Out te permite transportar el cuerpo orgánico del usuario a un lugar seguro.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Yyyyyyy por fin he terminado. La verdad es que estoy un poco oxidada en esto de los fics y bueno, creo que no quedo del todo bien. La razón por que lo hice es que soy super SUPER SUPERRRRR fan de World Trigger y bueno, aunque la unidad Kageura apareció hace poco los ame desde ese instante. Me encanta Kage y el pequeño Yuzuru (en especial su crush por Chika, hacen una pareja super kawaiiiiii :) ) y este fic es algo así como el comienzo de la amistad/rivalidad entre Yuma y Masato.

Note que no hay fics de WT en español -este es el primero y me tienen un poco nerviosa- pero que mas da, me gusta hacer estas cosas. También soy super archi mega RECONTRA fan de el Escuadron Kazama (y obviamente de Kazama-san :) ) así que tratare de hacer un fics de ellos aunque sus personalidades seras difíciles de plasmar.

Algunas de estas escenas fueran sacadas directamente del manga y se le agradece a Dimensional Scan (el scan mas pervertido del mundo) por traducir el manga al español ya que mi ingles deja mucho que desear.

En fin:

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 **Atte. Katra Belikov.**


End file.
